


Sins of the Father

by supersonicsidekick



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicsidekick/pseuds/supersonicsidekick
Summary: Boles isn't as cruel or sadistic as the Joker; he doesn't laugh or smile or use any of the Joker’s toys. After everything that’s happened to Jason, everything the Joker’s put him through, this should be nothing. But it's not.(A Deleted Scene From Hurts Like Hell.)





	Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a deleted scene from the first chapter of my WIP Hurts Like Hell, which I haven't abandoned. I know it's been I while, but I swear I'll publish the second chapter soon. 
> 
> Anyway, I couldn't work this into the story, but I really liked how it turned out, and couldn't delete it. Now months later, I'm publishing it.

Jason, having been on edge for the better part of the week, wakes when he hears the telltale creak of the door. He expects that it’s Joker; it’s been awhile since his last visit, much longer than normal. But he hopes it’s Batman, finally coming to save him after all this time.

 

To his surprise, it’s Boles, none of his usual supplies presents. He crowds Jason, face close enough Jason can smell the whiskey on his breath. “Joker’s taking a little vacation, but don't worry. He didn't want you to be lonely, so he sent me to keep you company.”

 

Boles isn't as cruel or sadistic as the Joker; he doesn't laugh or smile or use any of the Joker’s toys. After everything that’s happened to Jason, everything the Joker’s put him through, this should be nothing. But it's not.

 

Boles' fist connects with his jaw, and suddenly Jason is a little kid again, getting slapped around by his father; a little kid who’s powerless to stop him from doing the same to his mother.

 

* * *

 

That night, Jason usual nightmares of clowns and crowbars and endless laughter are replaced by an apartment full of broken beer bottles and syringe needles, his father’s fist and harsh words, his mother’s screams.


End file.
